Gate: Thus the Tellurian Empire brought 'Peace'
by StrikerVX
Summary: The Saderan Empire crosses through the gate to pillage whatever lies beyond it, expecting the people to be weak primivite barbarians. They didn't know they were going to attack another empire that stretches an entire galaxy and mastered genetics, technology and psionics... Of course they don't, they've never heard of such.
1. Prologue

I do not own Stellaris or Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri. That's it.

* * *

_The Tellurian Empire, once it was nothing more than an early space age civilization with states vying for world domination for their home planet Terra. Year 2032, In the midst of a world war, numerous objects from the Alpha Centauri system were detected on a collision course for Terra; seeing as this is a possible extinction event, major nations had begun to devise their own plan to avoid such a fate. However, due to espionage, the nations discovered from each other their plans that involves usage of Weapons of Mass Destruction. The nations hastily concluded their enemies were planning to use WMD's to attack their own. Due to this, a war with many casualties wrought was unleashed, and the objects of Alpha Centauri loomed closer._

_In the late stages of the war, the nations began to be exhausted and the objects were written off to collide or thrown off course with Jupiter instead due to it being close to its course. Many smaller and weaker nations had surrendered to stronger nations, some had began to isolate themselves, while others continued their domination. That was until numerous fireballs had appeared all around the globe and crashed into the ground causing damage to infrastructure and such, and out came extraterrestrials that look similar to humans save for several features donning futuristic armors and weapons. The Aliens wasted no time and immediately began exterminating life on Terra and began to strip mine the planet. The remaining nations of Terra eventually formed an alliance to fight off the Aliens and began sharing technology as well as resources to one another. After losing a huge percentage of the population, the aliens were eventually defeated, their technology and dead bodies taken for study and anything alive was enslaved and the humans having a new vigor for war, revenge. In light of this, the Tellurian Empire was born._

_Extensive research into the alien wreckage has given humans advances in all branches of technology and science, 'Project Genesis', a project to genetically modify all of humanity with superior genes recovered from the humanoid aliens has gone into effect. In just 5 years, humanity has entered a golden age but knowing the threats of hostile extraterrestrials, they needed to ensure their peace is secured, and their peace shall be secured once they dominate the galaxy, starting by ruling over the aliens that had wronged them first._

_The Hyperdrive was developed and the first starships were built, which designs had some inspirations from the humanoid aliens. First, humanity had scouted their home solar system and eventually the neighbouring systems. Numerous ship wreckages from what are most likely past space battles as well as ruined alien structures were discovered and studied, leading to further advancements. Eventually they met first formal alien contact with another alien nation known as the Korsal Principality, which started off with the Korals opening fire on sight, and the Terran ships, fire back. Eventually both had reached a stalemate and had a ceasefire. Formal talks were eventually made and discovered that the Korsals had mistaken the Terrans to be the Dovian, who were discovered to be the extraterrestrials that had invaded them. Seeing this, the Korsals had tried to negotiated a military pact with the Terrans to combat and aide each other against future Dovian attacks but was immediately refused due to Terrans developing xenophobia, especially with their first encounter being a literal invasion, however they were amenable to a non-aggression pact and a trading pact to which both had agreed on._

_26 more years have passed, the Tellurian Empire has established contact with many more empires, some wars broke out with the Tellurian Empire victorious. Eventually they had entered an all-out war with the Dovian Purifiers. After over 13 years of war, humanity reached the homeworld of the Dovians and had the planet be destroyed from armageddon bombing. Humanity, with their thirst for revenge quenched, set their eyes on their original goal, securing peace through galactic dominance._

_Once humanity was sure their military power far surpassed other empires and had evolved biologically, technologically and psionically, they had declared their intention to dominate the galaxy, demanding every other nation be their subject or perish. Many nations banded together as a federation to combat the Tellurian Empire, while some nations, mostly the nations on good terms with the Empire, had agreed to become subjects under agreeable conditions. Fallen Empires viewed this as nothing more than a young races tantrum and waved it off, watching as the galaxy prepared for war. Eventually war broke out with both sides taking heavy losses, nation after nation suffered losses that demoralized them, but for the tellurians, it just fueled them to fight harder. During the stages of the war, a sudden invasion from an extra galactic threat called the Prethoryn Scourge had arrived and immediately began devouring worlds. The nations of the federation placed much of their focus trying to fend off the scourge. Nations fell and empires crumbled, even the precursors known as the Cybrex were eradicated, the Tellurian Empire was being pushed back by the scourge and was forced to ally with the remaining nations of the galaxy._

_However as if god himself was taking pleasure to the events happening, another extra galactic, or rather, extra dimensional threat had arrived. Calling themselves the Unbidden, they began attacking any worlds left and began devouring worlds for energy, eventually two more portals revealing the Vehement and Aberrant appear and began fighting each other along with the scourge. The empire saw this as an opportunity to rebuild and strike at their weak points undetected. However it was as if god still wasn't satisfied, and eventually the empires synthetics began to malfunction and leave the empire. The cause was found and stopped to find that an ancient AI that calls itself the Contingency had taken robots from all around and has awoken in light of the extra dimensional invaders. The remaining nations were at first relieved but that would all be shunned once the Contingency reveals to destroy all life, be it organic or robotic, from the galaxy._

_As the 3 dubbed 'Crisis' factions were fighting each other, the remaining nations became subjects of the Tellurian Empire, even the fallen empires were no exception. With this the Tellurian Empire exploited everything from their subjects and whatever they could find. After studying the 3 crisis factions go to war with each other, many weaknesses were found. Eventually the Tellurian Empire was ready to push back the crisis factions and establish their own peace in the galaxy._

_The Tellurian Empire scoured every solar system, purging infected worlds from the scourge, destroying extra dimensional anchors and obliterating sterilization hubs. Eventually, most prethoryn were killed while some were taken by the empire to serve them, the extra dimensional outpost linking the 2 dimensions closed with the remaining extra dimensionals either destroyed or captured. The Contingency Main Processor deactivated and isolated. In the end, the Tellurian Empire became the highest power of the galaxy and finally achieved their own peace, with the remaining extraterrestrial nations kept under a tight leash._

_Much time would pass, along with that is peace. The empire slowly became more amenable to aliens and were eventually granted residence to the empire. The Tellurian Empire is the last nation in the galaxy and while they enjoy the current peace, they knew that just from the extra-galactic Prethoryn Scourge and the Extradimensional Invaders, their peace will not last. The empire continuously kept their armies ready at all times to __defend the galaxy for any future galactic invaders to ensure the continued peace of the galaxy. However, a mysterious gate connected to a world from another universe opens up in the empires capital._

* * *

A/N: So uh yeah it's my first time trying to write a story, it's bad I know. I just thought of this for a while and my hands did this lol. Not really sure if I should continue this cus im pretty sure there are a LOT of discrepancies in this and I'm bad at writing.


	2. 1

**Aurealis Region, Terranis Continent, Planet Terra**

A man watches from the window of a huge room, the great city before him, admiring it's features. He then thought of the history of the empire that he built, how it withstood many catastrophes, how he became the chosen one through the shroud to lead the empire to rule the galaxy. Yes, this man is the emperor of the Terrulian Empire, the highest seat of power and authority, Emperor Markuss Fiodel.

As the emperor admires the city and reminiscences of the empire, his face turns that of a frown.

"Is something wrong my emperor?" Said one of the maids attending to him.

The emperor merely looked at the maid and said "The psionic energies swirling, do you feel it?"

"I do my lord, but such thing is normal, especially with the Psychic Hypersiphon from the Epsilon Orionis unleashing sudden psionic waves every once in a while."

"Perhaps so but those are waves that dissipate rather quick, this feels as if the psionic energies are in chaos."

"Do you wish for a Psionic Avatar to control the energies?"

"No, I shall wait longer, perhaps this wave shall dissipate soon. Instead contact the orbital psychic regulator station and have them fix this mess."

* * *

**Ginza District, Japan Region, Asia Continent, Planet Terra**

Youji Itami, an otaku and a 2nd lieutenant of the Terra planetside guard, was on his way to a Comiket here in the Ginza district.

On his way, Itami felt pain in his head but trained as a soldier, he endured the pain. But the same cannot be said for the civillians around him, he saw many were holding their heads in pain.

"Someone help us, please!" Itami heard someone yell, he turned around and saw a woman who had collapsed on the ground unconscious.

**"**What happened?!" Itami inquired.

"I-I don't know, our head began to hurt and suddenly she- aaAAGH IT HURTS"

The woman lost balance and fell to her knees, he brought her and the unconscious woman to a bench. _"Is this psionic sickness? But we have brain nano-implants to counter this, not to mention the psychic regulator in orbit."_

A small group of the buildings medical synthetics approached him.

"We'll take care of this sir, please vacate the premises, the building is taking damage from unknown psionic sources." Itami left the women under the care of the synthetics. He then heard what sounds to be cars crashing and went outside.

As Itami looked outside, he could see many vehicles had crashed into many places. Emergency vehicles such as ambulances and police cruisers had arrived. Itami then aided in bringing weak, wounded and unconscious civilians to be brought to ambulances.

"Damn it, why is this happening?!" Itami thought "If this continues, the comiket will be cancelled!"

Then, all of a sudden, the psionic pain ceased, all of the civilians stopped holding their heads in pain and looked dumbfounded as if asking "What just happened?"

Sighing in relief, Itami thought _"Thank goodness, hopefully the comiket isn't cancelled"_

As if someone was listening to his thoughts, the ground shook and the building before him crumbled.

Itami proceeded to yell his frustrations inside his own mind.

* * *

The emperor felt uneasy, he felt the psionic chaos grow stronger. The communication tablet then rang beside him.

"This is Planet Administrator Lana Mondeau, permission to speak my emperor?"

"Speak."

"Sir, a class 10 psionic event is occuring at the Ginza district in the region of Japan."

"What?! How is this happening, is there a psionic terrorist attack?"

"We don't know my emperor, I apologize for lacking intel."

"For now, prioritize civillian evacuation in that area, tend to the wounded and activate all robot, android and synthetics in the local area to help."

"As you will, emperor."

As the emperor was about to cut communications, he then felt the psionic energies suddenly calm.

"Administrator, what happened?"

"Reports are coming in that the psionic event has quickly subsided."

The emperor remained silent for a while then spoke up. "Continue evacuations of that area and have it off-limits, I don't like what's happening."

"Yes, my emperor" And the communications was cut off.

The emperor then turned around and looked at the window, pondering _"What on Terra is happening, it can't be a terrorist attack, everything that's happening here is heavily monitored, we would know immediately if even anyone plans such a thing. And it can't be from a xeno either, the only other alien to have psionic capabilities are the Reyubb Zealots, but they perished during the Galactic Crisis."_

As the emperor was thinking deeply, the console behind him showing a map of Ginza began to glare red lights.

* * *

As the smoke subsided, Itami, along with other law enforcement and civilians, were shocked to see what appears to be a marble construct from the times of the old Roman Empire taking the place of the building.

Many civilians were confused, some brought out their phones and began taking pictures or recordings. Itami however raised his guard, as a soldier he was trained psionically in combat and other basic psychic abilities. One of them being the ability to detect lifeforms in an area. And he can detect hundreds, no, thousands beyond the gate, and are approaching fast.

Soon enough, humans clad in primitive thin-plated armor and wielding swords, bows and spears came marching out of the mysterious structure, accompanied by beasts straight out of fantasy, some even looked similar to the aliens that are under the empires residence.

"What the hell?! Are they cosplaying in the middle of a crisis?" Yelled one of the police officers.

To Itami however, he could not sense the psionic link that connects all humans of the empire, which is to say, they are not humans of the empire. So who are they? A long lost branch of humanity that had evolved somewhere else? An alien race that looks similar to humans invading, just like the Dovians?

* * *

"What magnificent riches!" Said the General leading the expeditionary force, who paused to look at the magnificent structures piercing the heavens and the light and illusion magic that can be seen everywhere.

"Look at these savages, some are on the ground and wounded just from our appearance alone!" Said a Legionnaire pointing towards the civilians.

"Then it's clear that these savages are frail and primitive, let us conquer these lands at once and take them as slaves! They are useful additions to the empires if they can build such buildings!" Said the General as he points to a legionnaire.

"Sound the horn! Let's show these barbarians the might of the empire!"

**BWOOOOAAAANGG**

* * *

The xenos began attacking nearby civilians and slaughtered them. Itami brought out his handgun and tried to save as many as he can along with the local law enforcement. However the situation quickly became dire and they needed a plan fast. Seeing that the nearby imperial palace is the best place to keep the citizens safe, he needed to get the police officers under his command.

"Officer! We won't hold out here in the open, we need to get to the imperial palace and bring the citizens there! It's a fortress where we can hole up for more protection!" Itami said.

"We don't have the authority to do tha-" the officer was interrupted by Itami "I am 2nd Lieutenant Itami Youji of the Terra Planetside Guard, this is a direct order! Priority of civilian safety comes first!" Said Itami as he pulls out his identification.

"Y-Yes!" The officer hurriedly responded.

Itami and the police officers led the civilians towards the imperial palace and had opened the gates as the civilians began flooding in.

"Do we have any reinforcements?" Itami inquired.

"The SWAT, Civil Protection and the local garrison has been contacted."

"That's not good enough, give me the comms!"

* * *

"General, we are losing men from those magic casters wearing blue clothes!" a legionnaire told the general.

"Then target them first, show them cowardly magic is nothing before the strength of the empire!"

"Sir, they're heading towards some sort of fortress!" the legionnaire said.

"They truly are cowards! Bring the trebuchets and catapults! Destroy that fortress and kill everyone!" The general barked.

* * *

Itami had contacted the planetside guard with everything they have. Right now, they are doing everything to defend the fortress.

"Sir Itami!" said one of the police officers as he tossed a UMP45 at Itami.

"Good! Get to position, they'll be here any second now." As the xeno army is spotted and draws closer.

Huge rocks were launched at the fortress through trebuchets and catapults, resulting in a few losses. Afterwards, the xeno army charged at the walls, some of the giant beasts had begun pounding on the gates in an attempt to break it down, then the xeno army brought ladders with which to climb the walls.

"Keep shooting! Don't let them through!" As they opened fire at the xenos. However they were terribly outnumbered, and some had began to slip through. A xeno soldier attempted to slash at Itami from behind but uses psionics to knock the soldier back, to then get shot straight between the eyes. Wyvern riders arrived and began to swoop down, spearing at the police officers.

Reinforcements then arrived from behind, APC's and vans dropped off SWAT's and CP's that joined the fray. Some wyvern riders tried to spear the APC's only for their spears to break, followed by getting shot a horrible death from the APC's main gun. A wyvern rider high above watched this and relayed the message. The attacks ceased for a few minutes, only to be followed by more giant rocks being hurled. The SWAT began sniping the operators of the siege weapons in an attempt to stop the onslaught of rocks, with the gate taking severe damage. Eventually the xenos begun attacking once more and with the swing of a beast, the gate was broken.

"We have a breach! All APC's and vans to the gate! Civil Protection, place turrets and emplacements!"

"A large squadron of wyverns has been detected!"

The APC's and vans were used to block off access inside the palace grounds, with the APC turrets opening fire outwards. Throughout the fight, strange noises from the distance can be heard.

"Do you hear that?" An officer asked.

"Yeah, I do. These xenos are done for." Replied another.

* * *

"What is that sound?"

The Saderans begun hearing noises they don't know how to describe.

"It sounds like the air is being sliced?"

Soon enough, a metallic creature, to what the Saderans can best describe as Flying Swords or Iron Eagles swooped past the army. They were shocked at the sight but would soon turn into terrified once the Iron Eagle singlehandedly eliminates the entire squadron of wyverns behind them.

"Their beasts can use magic?!" The general turned back to the fortress to see iron pegasi and iron elephants charging straight at them as well as soldiers clad in strange armor.

"CHAARGE!" Yelled the barbarian soldiers, though he didn't really understand what they said but had a hunch at what they said.

Soon enough, the legions were being mowed down like grass, their beasts quickly fell to the ground as they were riddles with holes.

"What manner of sorcery is this?!" Said the general.

"General! We can't beat these monsters! Please order a retreat!" Said one of his soldiers as he turns to look at the savages and back at the dying army he commands.

He held a small pause before declaring what would be called, one of the most foolish decisions in history "We can't let these savages with their cowardly magic beat us! Charge! Show them our valor is greater than what they have!"

This seemed to have inspired the soldiers a bit as they prepared to once more charge the barbaric army, but that would all go down the drain as the next time they looked at the general, he was completely headless. No one knew how for they didn't see anyone nor hear anything, but what they know is fear, their ranks began to break down and began to retreat.

"We have incurred the wrath of the gods!"

"Why is this happening!? Was this a realm under the protection of the gods?!"

The lower soldiers yelled all sorts of outlandish things while the higher ups of the army tried to rally the soldiers to no avail.

"You cowards! Retreating is grounds to execution! Stand your ground and show these barbarians the power of the Saderan Empire!" Said a centurion desperately trying to rally one last attack.

"This battle was lost to begin with." Said a count as he began to lead his own men back through the gate.

"What are you doing?! You dare retreat whilst our glory is at hand?!"

"Look around you! Your men are retreating, their morale lost, our numbers dwindling, what's worse is that aside from a few of their guardsmen and commoners, they have not lost much whilst we lost legions!"

"Count Formal you coward! We will burn your domain to the ground and the emperor sha-" The centurion went silent as he met the same fate as the general, losing his head.

"Retreat! To the gate! We shall not stay here longer or we will die!" Yelled Count Formal.

However when they reached the gate, they were met with some sort of barrier that seemed to burn flesh and metal that touched it. "What is this? Magic?" Was what Formal can think of. In truth it was a dark matter barrier that was erected to prevent escape.

* * *

_Some time earlier, during the middle stages of the invasion_

"Lana! What is happening at Ginza! Report!"

"My emperor, it seems xenos have penetrated our defenses using a gate-like portal structure and are laying waste to the area."

"That's all I need, send the entire planetside guard to Ginza, Now!" The emperor cuts off comms with the planetary administrator and opens up another.

"This is Emperor Markuss Fiodel of the Tellurian Empire, authorizing Terra-Omega defense protocol to be activated at Ginza at once!"

"Authorization codes my emperor?"

"Delta-Echo-Alpha-Tango-Hotel-One-Three"

"Authorized."

"Kill every last one of them and take a few prisoner."

* * *

To say it was overkill is an understatement, the planetside guard was already enough to deal with the xenos but the emperor authorized the last resort protocol for when the last bastion of humanity, Terra, would come under attack, armies from all around the empire and ships would come to the capital to fight to the last man. In reality it was just a bunch of primitives that foolishly attacked a world simply because they have become arrogant on their power.

The first ship arrived, a corvette, eventually more jumped in the system and went into orbit of the capital. Army Transports, Corvettes, Destroyers, Cruisers, Strike Cruisers, Battle Cruisers, Battleships, Carriers, Support Ships, Dreadnoughts, the feared Titans, a Colossus and a Flagship, as well as perhaps the most dangerous ship of them all, a Juggernaut jumped out of hyperspace and into orbit. The army transports began to descend on the planet along with a few corvettes, destroyers, and cruisers to aid them.

* * *

What remains of the legions were in shambles trying desperately to fight off the planetside guard which they have called as demons, apostles, god's army and other names of the sort. Seeing as the gate was sealed in a deadly barrier, some had laid their weapons on the ground and surrendered while the others kept fighting for their pride did not allow them to surrender to barbarians or were threatened with death. That would change when large shadows casted upon the entire city, the Saderans looked up to find a giant iron creature is directly above them. Others pointed out much larger iron creatures above the heavens. The Saderans were in shock at the sight until the iron creatures started firing their deadly magics upon them.

"They are the beasts of Hardy! We must flee!"

"Where do we flee!? The gate has been sealed with magic!"

"Flee away! Into the city itself!"

The remaining Saderans scattered into the city to try to find an escape.

While Count Formal and his men stood in front of the gate as they were surrounded by the strange army.

Count Formal sheathed his sword and approached one of the soldiers. "I am Count Formal, I wish to speak with your commanding offic-" before he could finish he was knocked unconscious by a CP's stunstick. The rest of his men were either knocked out physically or with psionic influence.

Many of the Saderan's trying to navigate the city either met a dead end, were ambushed and captured or killed while being chased by the otherworldly army. Some had tried to clash with the army blocking their way, some were killed by what were thought as statues coming to life and casting magic, those in open areas were incinerated by the giant iron creature from the sky.

All the while, a small group of horsemen were in an alleyway trying to escape the cowardly army hot on their tail.

"They are jumping on the roofs of these structures!" said a horseman as he saw a soldier jump to another roof with what appears to be fire magic on his back.

"How do we get out of here!? This place is much like Akusho!" said another.

"Over there! I see road!" said the leading viscount.

As they approached the end of the alley, a floating iron elephant had showed itself and began to aim its snout at the horseriders.

"It's going to spew fire!"

"Turn right!"

**BOOM!**

The iron elephant had fired its horrifying magic from its snout and had killed half of the group while some were knocked off and captured.

"Monsters..."

"Keep going! I see another exit."

Surely enough they left the alley and into a major road, briefly scouting their surroundings, they spotted the savages to the left part of the road in addition to the ones tailing them from behind. Seeing the other side of the road was clear, they kept going.

"I can see a forest!"

"Perfect we shall hide there and ambush anyone foolish enough to find us!"

Before entering the forest there were a few of the savages waiting for them, killing more until only a few of them remained.

"Quick hide, don't let them see you!"

Although, they were already seen, for a small base had been set up to the supposed forest they were supposed to hide in.

"W-What?!" Before a psychic wave was blasted towards the horsemen and knocked off.

Standing up, the lead viscount unsheathed his sword and challenged the savages "You cowards, fight me in an honorable battle of the sword."

As if responding to his demand, one of the savages approached and grabbed something that looked like the hilt of a sword from his belt, to which it became a sword of light.

The horseman tried to swing his sword but his enemy made a swift stroke with his sword of light, which caused the viscount to drop his sword. Dumbfounded at what had happened, the viscount looked to his sword and then to his hands to find that they have been cut clean.

"A-AAAGH" the viscount screamed before psionic influence was cast to knock him unconscious.

"Get this xeno to the medical tent and treat it's wounds, and toss the others into the prison bus." Said the man as he stopped casting psionics into his psi-blade and sheathed them. "Why did these idiots decide to run here in the Hamarikyu gardens..."

* * *

A few days after the attack, the emperor himself walked through Ginza, seeing the destruction. Mutilated bodies of men, women and children alike, some of the women were stripped of clothing and were assaulted before being killed, some were even unrecognizable due to being eaten in half by beasts and wyverns, a baby was skewered through a spear holding the xeno flag, but what most disgusted the emperor the most was the huge pile of bodies with the xeno flag planted on top of it as if to say _"Your nation and it's people are nothing more than our property to toy with and die for our sake!"_ This made the emperor's blood boil for it was similar to when the Dovian first invaded and toyed with humanity, however their arrogance led to their defeat and eventually submitting to Terrulian rule. The emperor ordered the xeno flag be burnt and the bodies collected to be given a proper burial, any xeno bodies are to be burned.

* * *

The following months was nothing more than a search-and-destroy for the remaining stragglers, some had disguised themselves with the otherworldly clothing they could find and attempt to blend in but would still get caught for they did not share the psionic link, essentially making them easy to distinguish. Hunter-killer robots went all around, killing or subduing any Saderans, psionic soldiers using their psychic abilities to find well-hidden Saderans, Gene-Warrior soldiers literally smelled the air and listened to their surroundings to pinpoint where the Saderans are even if they are underground.

A fortress had been constructed around the gate with heavy defenses scattered everywhere, after all, an attack that manages to make it to the capital undetected is a threat worthy of such. The gate itself was also surrounded by a dome made of neutronium with dark matter shielding. Of course, more armies came out of the gate but couldn't leave the dome, with those trying to leave dying a horrible death. A decision was made to open the dome to stop the xenos inside from trying to damage the shield in order to reduce power consumption, of course the moment they left they were vaporized.

After making sure no more xeno was on Terrulian soil, everything was rebuilt, families were given reparations and ceremonial burials were held. The emperor was in a room with assistants and his wife, Empress Celine Fiodel.

"Dear, how about this outfit?"

"Yes that will do, maids please go fetch my accessories."

"At once your highness." The maids promptly left the room.

"So, have you prepared on what to say to the people?"

"I have, hopefully it reaches them well."

"Don't be like that, you've led this empire to peace and prosperity, even the aliens we were once enemies with accepted our rule. Right now you should let the people know in light of this crisis, you are by their side and you will do what it takes to preserve peace and to get them the justice they so rightfully deserve from the xenos that invaded us."

"You say that, but you and Umie laugh at my speeches sometimes..."

"Ahaha, it's just banter don't put too much thought into it, besides you are a great father, our children and I would never do things bad to you."

_("except maybe laugh at your speeches")_

"What was that?"

"Nothing, oh the maids are here! Please ensure my husband is ready for his speech."

"Yes empress!"

"I'll be at the stand waiting for you, don't take too long now, you know Nagi gets bored easily." With that, the empress left.

_"'Peace' huh?"_

* * *

3,928 words

A/N: God i cringe at reading my own works. Sorry if my bad writing is very, really, mega bad and sorry in advance if you were able to spot really easy to see discrepancies xd.

You may notice I've made reference to certain games, mods and anime such as Half-Life with the Civil Protection, and the Megastructures from the Stellaris mod Gigastructural engineering. I do not own any of these, just a reminder.

If you've read the prologue, The Tellurian Empire is actually based on my modded Stellaris playthrough, in which I declare war on the entire galaxy and having the 3 crisis's occur at the same time, all the while enslaving aliens. Also my empire wasn't called the Tellurian Empire in my playthrough, it was actually a really cringy name that I decided to change it for this fic.


End file.
